Merry Christmas
by iNessie
Summary: This how the Daybreakers spend their Christmas. What a bunch of hooligans.


**Hey guys! Merry (early) Christmas! I just wanted to type up this special before I get too lazy. XD**

**Thanks to BookVampire for the beta-read.**

**I do not own Night World**

* * *

Ah, Christmas day. How wonderful is it to see children laughing and pearly white snow fall down. Now, you probably think that Circle Daybreak, being such good people, have a wonderful Christmas.

WRONG.

Circle Daybreak is absolutely gorgeous from the outside, but in the inside they're horrible! Wild hooligans running around as if they were in the forest! Shattered glass all over the floor from 'play' fighting! Constant cries of pain from young men being hit by their soulmate across the head!

Excuse me; I lost my calm for a second.

But, ignoring my horrible protests against Circle Daybreak, let's take a look at them.

Inside Thierry's mansion, lay all the members—excluding Jez—in a circle around an extraordinary white Christmas tree.

"Okay, who'd like to open up their present first?" Thierry asked with a warm, bright smile plastered on his face. Although, there were worry lines on his forehead, probably because he knew there would be fights happening any second now.

"I do!" Poppy yelled at same time as Iliana. Poppy snickered and shook Iliana off. "Listen Iliana, Wild Power or not, I _always_ get to open my present first. So put your weak little arm down and I'll go open my present—"

"Oh my goodness! I got the boots that matched my eyes! Thanks Keller," Iliana said and gave Keller a big hug. And during that hug she gave Poppy an evil smile.

"Di-did she just open her present up while _I_ was telling her _I_ always open _mine _FIRST?" Poppy stuttered and looked around frantically at others.

"Yes, Poppy, she did," Mary-Lynnette had said and closed her ears for Poppy's scream. And right on cue, Poppy let out a shriek so high pitched that glass _across _the world could break.

"Whoa, who turned off the sound?" Ash asked, being partially deaf.

"Are you crazy? Warn us when you're going to scream like that!" Rashel growled at Poppy and hit her ears a couple of times.

More worry lines appeared on Thierry's face.

"Poppy you could go now," Hannah said with a smile that seemed quite forced. The pixie like girl clapped her hands and grabbed a gleaming wrapped box with FOR: POPPY FROM: JAMES written neatly on it.

She ripped open her present violently and once again (sigh) shrieked. "Oh James, how did you know I wanted an iPod Touch?" She jumped on him and he laughed at her reaction.

"I just know what you like," James said and continued laughing. Thierry made a hand motion to say 'next person'. Morgead leaned on the couch's arm with a melancholy face. He woke up this morning and Jez wasn't there.

"None of you seen Jez?" Morgead asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Go Morgead," Thierry said, "Open your present."

He crawled over to a _huge_ box that said FOR: MORGEAD FROM: JEZ with smiley faces all over. He grabbed on to it and groaned with he realized it was really heavy! He pushed it with his feet and started to unwrap it.

_POP! _

Jez popped out the box with her I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH shirt, Morgead's plaid pajama pants which were too long for her legs, making her look extra cute, and a golden bow in her long, fiery red hair.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled and reached for his hand. Morgead looked super shocked and surprised, but then he started hysterically laughing. He reached for her hand and put his other hand around her waist and carried her out the box.

"Wow, this is the best present I ever got!" Morgead said and kissed Jez lightly.

"Oh, wait! Part 2 to your present," she said and reached in her box and gave him a paper that stated:

_I, __Jezebel Redfern__, sign to be Morgead Blackthorn's slave for the whole day on December 25 from 12:00 A.M. to 12:00 A.M. the next day. _

_I, __Jezebel Redfern__, shall not peep one complaint from 12:00 A.M. to 12:00 A.M. the next day. _

_After 12:00 A.M. the next day I, __Jezebel Redfern__, am no longer your slave. AND IF YOU TRY TO STILL MAKE ME BE YOUR SLAVE, YOU'RE GETTING AN ASS WHOOPING._

_Sign here X_._

Morgead quickly grabbed a pen from the coffee table and signed his name.

"Okay, _slave_," Jez's eye twitched, "I command you to make out with me right now, right here, with tongue."

"Yes, my master!" Jez said and started making out with Morgead.

"MY EYES!" Quinn and Ash yelled together. Morgead stuck up his finger and continued kissing Jez. The other Daybreakers looked away and went to get their presents.

"Next," Thierry said. Rashel grabbed her present and opened it neatly. "Oh Quinn!" Inside the box lay a sharp, polished black stake with cute little kittens carved into it.

"This is so cute!" Rashel said and hugged Quinn. While she was hugging Quinn she said, "Although I just might have to beat the crap out of you for carving _kittens_ on the stake."

Quinn gulped. "This kitten has claws?" Rashel looked at him funny and then ended up laughing.

"Open up your present Quinn," Rashel said. Quinn hastily ripped open his present and smiled widely. His present was a silver Seiko watch with the day, month, and time. He put in on his wrist and kissed Rashel on her forehead.

"I love it, thank you," Quinn said and pressed his forehead to hers. She squeezed his hand and leaned on him.

"Mary-Lynnette, open up your present," Ash whispered in Mary-Lynnette's ear. She smiled as she opened the box and gasped.

"Ash, I love it!" She said and held _Pocket Sky Atlas_ in her hands. "Oh my God, they have a super close up on the Large Magellanic Cloud!" She jumped on Ash and kissed him over and over again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ash rubbed her back and kissed her. "No problem Mare." She put the book down beside her and took a box from under the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Ash," Mary said and handed him the box. He took it from her hands and opened it. "Oh Mary-Lynnette!" Ash took out the Zune HD Digital Media Player and a pair of stylish sunglasses for men. "How did you get this?"

"Oh, I just had a lot of allowance in my back and decided to finally use it on someone special."Mary said blushing lightly. Ash grabbed her into a hug and thanked her a million times.

Morgead pulled away from Jez and said, "Okay, now you go open your present." Jez nodded and untangled herself from Morgead. She opened up the present with her name on it and fist pumped in the air.

"YES! I FINALLY GOT A BEAN BAG! WOOO!" **(I've ALWAYS wanted a bean bag T_T)** Jez said and hugged Morgead.

"Now, I command you to go back to making out with me," Morgead said.

"Yes, my master," Jez said and went back to making out with Morgead.

Poppy stopped playing with her iPod Touch and gave James a key.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the key.

"Go to that door," Poppy pointed at a door behind the couch, "And your present's in there." James got up and pushed the key in the door and nearly screamed like a girl.

"YOU GOT ME THAT GAMING CHAIR I WANTED!"

"Yup," Poppy said and smiled widely.

"Oh my God, look those surround sound speakers, the smooth black leather, and it's so cushiony! When I play COD it'll be 10 times as awesome!" James smiled slyly at Poppy and grabbed her hand. "First, I think we should test it out," he said raising his eyebrows.

"James," Poppy said blushing like a cherry. James laughed and pulled her in the room and locked the door.

Maggie pushed Delos's present over to him and waited for him to open it up. He opened it up and laughed with Maggie. "Maggie this is hilarious!" Delos held up the shirt that said 'Maggie owns Delos. Back off =)'.

Maggie laughed and Delos kissed her lightly. "Here," Delos said and pushed a box to Maggie. Maggie opened it and exploded with laughter. On the shirt it said 'Delos owns Maggie. Back Off (='.

"Delos, I love it!" Maggie said and both of them put the shirt over their current shirts.

Eric gave Thea a present and she opened it gently. "Eric! This is so nice!" It was a dog tag that had a picture of a golden retriever and on the back said 'THEA + ERIC'. She put it over her shirt and kissed him lightly. Thea pushed a present to Eric and when he opened it he hugged Thea. Inside was a beagle dog centerpiece that you could hang up on a wall.

"This is perfect for that empty space on the wall! Thanks so much Thea!" Eric said and kissed Thea.

Galen and Keller sat together, snuggling. Since Keller didn't usually celebrate holidays they didn't get each other gifts. "Keller?" Keller looked at Galen and Galen pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I know you don't celebrate holidays, but I wrote a poem for you." Keller face softened as he read:

Because of you

my world is now whole,

Because of you

love lives in my soul.

Because of you

I have laughter in my eyes,

Because of you

I am no longer afraid of good-byes.

You are my pillar

my stone of strength,

With me through all seasons

and great times of length.

My love for you is pure

boundless through space and time,

it grows stronger everyday

with the knowledge that you'll always be mine.

At the altar

I will joyously say 'I do',

for I have it all now

and it's all because of you.

**(By: Vishal Narsian)**

Keller looked at him with so much love and kissed him deeply. "That was wonderful. Thank you Galen, I love you."

Galen smiled and didn't mind a present, because hearing Keller say 'I love you' was the best gift in the world."I love you, too Keller."

Gillian was opening up her present with a smile, "Holy! You got me the Boxee?" David smiled and said, "It wasn't a big deal—"

"SHH!" Gillian hissed at David as she watched Vampire Diaries on her Boxee. "Jill?" Gillian sighed and pushed a box to him with her leg, keeping her eyes on the box.

David opened it up and gasped, "OH MY GOD!" Inside was Call of Duty Black Ops and a 2 X-Box Live cards that were worth 2 years. "OH MY GOD!" David said and ran upstairs to play.

"Merry Christmas Hannah," Thierry said and handed her a small box. Hannah opened it and her hand flew to her throat. "Thierry, you shouldn't have!" Inside the small box was a custom made sterling silver bracelet with deep blue Swarovski crystals. The bracelet was in joints, and in each joint was a crystal and around it was studded with diamonds. At the top of each joint was an elegant swirly design that spelt 'Hannah' on each one.

Hannah tackled Thierry and kissed and hugged him constantly. "Thank you so much!" She put the bracelet on and smiled like a little kid.

Hannah grabbed the present behind her and said, "Merry Christmas Thierry." Thierry opened it up and smiled at Hannah. It was a chain with a locket and inside the locket was Hannah and Thierry's picture.

"I'm sorry it's not as extraordinary as yours, but—"

Thierry cut off Hannah with a passionate kiss. "I love it. And I love you," he said and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I love you too, Thierry."

Everyone sat with their soulmates and enjoyed that beautiful Christmas.

Too bad that an hour later the whole house was destroyed and a few people was bruised up pretty bad.

What a bunch of hooligans.

* * *

**Lol, what a bunch of hooligans, indeed. **

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**Review :D Why? Cause I love you (:**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Ness **


End file.
